Inside My Head
by I Support Violence-Welcome The HAVOC
Summary: Hiei has been having nightmares. Well, they're more like memories. Dark ones. She is sending them. A girl...no. A creation. A mere project tossed aside. They didn't know how special she was. But Hiei does...
1. Torment

> > _Authoress:_ Hello. It's me again. Sorry that I haven't updated on my other story yet. I'm just having a hard time with the plot. I've had this one on the brain for quite some time now. It starts off as just some flash backs of Hiei's life. Hope you guys like it. May be a one shot. Unless I get some good reviews.
>> 
>> Chapter one:   
  
It was a beautiful day in the Ningenkai. The sun shone through the trees and danced across his face. A small breeze blew; gently swaying his bangs lightly back and forth. Though, however beautiful on the outside, inside his mind was darker than any place imaginable. Sleep had not yet consumed him.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
For three long weeks now, nightmares have plagued me. Countless times I had awakened in a cold sweat. Screaming on the inside. They were vicious. Like wolves tearing at my memories, forcing me to recall that which I had worked so hard to lock away. If the others knew...if they knew what was happening to me...they would think me weak. No. I will not ask for _their_ help. Those humans. Each of them moronic in their own way. Kurama is hardly any different. All these years in the Ningenkai, hidden inside that human body of his. He is no different than the rest of them. I trust him with my life, but even that surprises me. He may know what to do, but I will not risk being made a fool of.
>> 
>> The dreams, or...memories...they started with my birth. When my mother had pleaded with the Elder Koorime. (A/N: (plural! There is more than one elder.) Things even I could not remember on my own. Then they moved forward to my childhood. If you can even call what I had a childhood. I felt a shock all over my body, like lightning, though not as strong. Another memory. This time it is of the Guild. When I left...  
  
MEMORY(I made this up. I have no idea how it really happened. If any  
one knows please tell me. I actually think its pretty good.)  
  
I stood there with a look of pure maniacal pleasure. A widespread smirk plastered across my bloodstained face. I had killed them. Nine of them there lay dead, and countless more hanging by a thread. My comrades. My so- called partners. Slain by my hand, and mine alone. Even after all they had done for me I ended them. They had, after all, brought this upon themselves. Then, what few there were left standing, those that had not yet angered me, trudged towards me, _him_ leading the way. Hakkai. (A/N: made this up too.) He stood before me as if to challenge me. Cold gray eyes looking pitifully on as the bodies of those left alive writhed in agony. I gave a proud "Hn," in approval of my handy work. He, however, did not look as pleased as I felt.
>> 
>> "Hiei. What have you done? Why...?" He clenched his fists and looked at me. Hatred burned in his eyes.
>> 
>> "You have become too much to handle. For your own good...I suggest you leave." I laughed at this.
>> 
>> "Too much to handle? Hakkai...do you fear me?" I cocked my head to the side and gave him a cynical look.
>> 
>> "I am not ashamed to say that you have become a great threat to the survival of the Guild. You must admit that this was a violent and unnecessary deed even for you. After all these years, after all the things we've done for you...it's no wonder I blame myse-" I stopped him there.
>> 
>> "Please. Spare me the guilt trip. Yes, you taught me how to fight, you gave me my weapon, but you have done nothing for me. You have played no part in building my character. I didn't need you to become what I am..."  
  
ENDMEMORY  
  
What I _was_...not anymore. Why is this happening? Why do I keep seeing these images? They've played over and over again. Is some one doing this to me? Do they find humor in my discomfort? But how would they know? How _could_ they know these things? I was alone all that time. No one could have possibly known about that. Maybe I should talk to Kurama. Maybe.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. He let slip a small sigh, and slid off the branch landing gracefully before breaking into a full run towards Kurama's house. Hiei knocked on the window. Kurama opened it and a sweet fragrance escaped the room.  
"Are you baking cookies...again?" Hiei asked skeptically.  
"Yes...is there something I can help you with Hiei?" Kurama asked a bit uncomfortable. There was a small silence. Hiei glared at him with frustration. The day for him had started out awful, which soon lead to horrific. Now, as he comes to his one friend in his hour of need, The Great Youko Kurama, The Legendary Feared Thief, was baking cookies! Cookies of all things! Not _evil_ cookies, no!!! Awful, filthy, _ningen_ cookies!!! Hiei climbed in the window. He leaned forward just as another jolt of electricity (foreshadowing, any?) surged through his body. This one, more powerful than any of the others.
>> 
>> "Hiei!" That was the last thing he heard Kurama say. His world had gone black. What bad timing...now he couldn't bail out even if he wanted to. He'd have to tell Kurama.  
  
MEMORY-HIEI'S-POV (A/N: made this too!)  
  
I opened my eyes, but immediately regretted it. The sunlight was  
blinding. Sunlight? Wasn't I just in Kurama's kitchen? I looked  
around. This was definitely not Kurama's house. In fact it was far  
from it. This was the Makai...three years ago...
>
>> In a flash the scene before my eyes changed. I was now watching  
myself fight a group of demons after my Hiruseki Stone. I remmber it  
like it was yesterday. Here's where they edge me toward the cliff.   
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hiei fought demon after demon. As he backed against the edge, he looked over. He knew they would catch him off guard. These weren't  
your average demons. They were A-class. One of the demons reached for  
the stone that hung from his neck. Hiei instinctively jerked back and  
lost his footing. He slid down the side. The string got caught and it  
plummeted into the forest below.
>
>> "NO!" he cried. He stopped on a ledge. From where he stood he could  
see a river. Hiei (A/N: the one remembering everything.) stood there,  
eyes closed, fists clenched, as he remembered all that had happened...
>> 
>> Suddenly, just as before, the scene changed. However, this time it  
wasn't a memory, at least it wasn't his memory...there stood a girl with  
long, ivory-white hair, smooth tanned skin, a slender yet strong  
build, and strange red markings on either side of her face. She wasn't  
very tall; about his height, and she was holding something...though he  
couldn't tell what it was. He heard a voice come from behind him.
>> 
>> "Ryuudo, come. That's enough training for now. We should go. We don't  
want to keep Tarukinei-san waiting..." he said. His words laced with  
hidden threats. She looked in Hiei's direction, though she seemed to  
look straight through him.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
Her eyes...they weren't...they were the strangest eyes I had ever seen.  
They were intriguing. The purest amethyst. Clear as crystal on the  
inside, and fading ever so slightly to a deep violet. It was then that  
I saw what she held.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> WITH KURAMA  
  
"Whoa...what happened to him?" Yusuke asked as he, Kuwabara, Kurama, and  
Koenma stood over Hiei's unmoving body. Kurama stood strait and shook  
his head.  
"I don't know. He was fine and then all of a sudden his body stiffened  
and he collapsed. This is not good." Kurama said with concern. Koenma  
(A/N: teenage form.) walked towards the door.  
"Bring him to my palace. I'll see what we can do." And with that he  
left.  
  
_Authoress:_ well? Please, please, please review. Thank you all.


	2. Chapter II part I

> **_Authoress_**: Okay. Well for those of you that care... here is the second chapter. I really should not post it considering I only got two reviews. I thank those of you who did review. I was re-reading a book, "The Picture of Dorian Gray", and in the preface, I came across certain sentences that remind us of why reviews are important. The italicized part is perhaps the most important part. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the genius that is the work of Oscar Wilde.  
  
"The artist is the creator of beautiful things... No artist is ever morbid. The artist can express everything. Thought and language are to the artist instruments of an art. Vice and virtue are to the artist materials for an art..._**Diversity of opinion about a work of art shows that the work is new, complex, and vital...**_We can forgive a man for making a useful thing as long as he does not admire it. The only excuse for making a useless thing is that one admires it intensely. All art is quite useless."  
OSCAR WILDE  
  
Chapter 2 Part I: Previously in the mind of Hiei:  
  
Currently:  
  
In her hands was the one object I had searched for, for so long, the only key to my past. It was the Hiruseki Stone. I watched carefully as she glanced at the man, concealed the tear gem in the pocket of, what appeared to be, her 'training' attire, and spoke.
> 
> "No...I don't want to upset Tarukine..."she paused and for a brief second I thought I saw, in her eyes, a look of pure disgust before she continued; her voice low.
> 
> "...Sama." She started toward the man. He smiled a dark, dangerous smile. Then I realized that I knew of whom they were speaking. Yes...Tarukine...the one who kidnapped my sister, Yukina.
> 
> My vision blurred. The scene changed again. It was a basement of some sort. A big one. There were various demons being kept in cages. Others being tested, or rather, tortured. It was sickening.
> 
> Forgetting that I could not be seen, I instinctively hid behind one of the many support beams. They entered and went into a separate room. I followed suite. There were four men in white coats and two in suits. One of which I recognized as that bastard Tarukine. I clenched my fists involuntarily. They were talking about that girl; Ryuudo I think her name was.
> 
> "Tarukine-san, we must put her back in the liqui-chamber for further study." Spoke one of the men in the white coats.  
  
**_Authoress_**: Well that's all you get. Until I get at least 10 more reviews, I am not putting the rest up. Sorry. You can fix this ya know. All you have to do is...REVIEW!


End file.
